WWII With Amelia F Jones
by MortisBane
Summary: America has just been attacked by Japan (Pearl Harbor) and decides to help the Allies with the Axis Powers. What will happen when America shows up to the meeting with a girl he claims to be his sister. And what will happen when Britain finds himself forming a crush on the American girl? UkUs Fem America Sorry for history and Spanish mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story I thought of the other day and I finally got around to it! I'm sorry for any history mistakes but I'm trying! Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

This is the first Allies meeting since America had decided to join in in the action, so this will be the first time anyone has seen America since his colonial days even a very relieved and irritated Brit. All the Allies excluding America had arrived and they were just waiting on the American. In the midst of conversation the door to the meeting room swung open and one loud American came in chanting,

"No need to fear! Your hero is here!" This was followed by a loud laugh causing the other Allies to cringe.

"Yes, well nice of you to finally..." Britain was cut off by someone else entering the room.

"Hero's are here! He meant Hero's!" Their new guest spoke. It was a girl who had long blond hair with one piece sticking a top her head along with a strong resemblance to America, she even wore a similar uniform but wore a skirt instead of pants. Except the fact that she was a girl, she was like another America.

"Um... America? Who is that, aru?" China spoke beating the others to it. America turned to him a little confused at first.

"Hu? Oh! This is my little sister!" He answered putting his arm around the girl's shoulders pulling her closer.

"Y...your sister?!" Britain questioned.

"Yeah she's the western part of my country!"

"_Our_ country!" The girl reminded.

"Yeah yeah."

"So what's her name?" Russia asked a creepy smile plastered on his face.

"I'm Amelia F. Jones! The hero that's here to save you all!" Amelia responded to the Russian after escaping America's arm.

"My arse! Your only here because you want to get back at Japan for Pearl Harbor!" Britain scoffed. There was some silence before America spoke loudly and with much anger.

"Dude! Touchy subject!" Everyone looked up at Amelia to see tears brim her eyes as she clutched her side more than likely that's where Pearl Harbor was.

"Uh, I'm sorry luv! Don't be upset I didn't intend to be mean. I guess I'm a little tired and that made me grumpy." Britain tried to sooth the sad half a nation.

"Really Britain how could you be so insensitive?!" France spoke walking up to Amelia, putting his arm over her shoulders. "I mean really?!" Being the perv he is France secretly placed his had over Amelia's right breast. No one noticed, but Amelia of course. Letting go of her side she grabbed France's arm and flipping him over her back slamming him on the ground.

"USTED PERVIRTIO BASTARDO!" Amelia screamed in Spanish. The room went silent as France lay there on the floor and Amelia glared at him anger seething from her eyes. Slowly waking over to France America slammed his foot down hard on his chest.

"Don't touch my sister!" He spoke calmly but so much like Russia that even Russia thought it was him speaking.

"Yes yes sorry! Please get your foot off!" France begged. America did take his foot off and walked over to Amelia standing next to her.

"Was that Spanish I heard?" Britain asked still a little shocked at what just conspired. Stopping her glaring at France Amelia calmed down and turned to Britain.

"What? Oh yeah, when I was little Spain took care of me since I'm Western and that's what Spain controlled. Of course growing up with Spain meant I had to be fluent in Spanish!" Amelia answered simply.

"Ah, I see." Was all Britain answered with.

"Yeah I didn't very much like Spain at first, I was scared of him but I came to love him like he was my own father..." Amelia stopped her talking and stared off a bit with a smile on her face.

"Wait how did I not hear about you?" Britain asked. "I wasn't that far to the East from Spanish territory.

"Spain kept me hidden from the rest of the world so that no one wanted his territory more then they already did. I haven't seen him for a long while now but I'm sure I'll see him again!"

"Okay dudes enough introductions lets get this meeting under way!" American spoke loudly. Everyone was a little annoyed that they couldn't learn a bit more about the new girl but they all knew that the meeting had to commence.

"Yes, he's right lets start this meeting!" France agreed wanting to get on America's good side.

"Okay, then I'll start!"

* * *

**A/N: How'd you all like it?! Please review to let me know, and if you don't review I wont continue the story! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have returned! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I highly doubt that we could get a giant hero to beat the shit out of Germany." Britain stated after America described his battle plan.

"Oh come on! It's a solid plan, dude!" America whined to Britain. America had started the meeting immediately with his 'giant hero' idea, which made all the other countries excluding Amelia a little irritated. Amelia was currently sitting next to Britain doodling on her paper.

"You agree with me don't you Amelia?!" America asked turning to his sister.

"Sure." She replied not even looking up from her paper.

"See!"

"Now hold on a minute she isn't even paying attention!" Britain screamed back to America.

"Yes she is! Want me to prove it?!"

"Be my guest!"

"Hey Amelia! Is Britain hot?!" Britain blushed after America said that and was about to scream at him when Amelia replied,

"Yep." Again she said this without looking up from her paper. Britain's face went an even darker shade of red while America began to crack up laughing.

"G...Git!" America continued to laugh as Britain began to scream more curses at him.

"Dude calm down! That was funny!"

"No it was not! This is the first time I see you in, I don't know how many years, and this is how you act?!" Britain then proceeded storm out of the room still screaming profanitys. America ran after him trying to explain how it was only a joke, leaving a clueless Amelia with the other three Allie members.

"So Amelia do you know how I am?" Russia asked. Amelia didn't even hear him and jus continued to doodle. Pulling out his pipe Russia nudged her shoulder surprisingly gently. Looking up finally she turned to Russia.

"What?" She asked.

"I asked if you knew who I was." He repeated.

"Oh, well nope. Alfred hasn't told me anything abut the other countries except for Matt but I've met him." She responded. An evil smirk swept over Russia's face but before he could say anything China spoke.

"Who's Alfred and Matt, Aru?" He asked ignoring the glare he received from Russia.

"Oh right you guys call them as their countries. Well Alfred is America, well technically East America, and Matt is Canada."

"Who's Canada, Aru?" China asked once again.

"He's North of me and Alfred." China just cave her a confused stare. "Never mind. Anyway all I know is what countries you guys are."

"Become one with Mother Russia, Da?" Russia spoke finally with his evil glow emerging.

"I don't know what that means..." Amelia told him rather confused.

"Just ignore that and never go down dark ally ways, Aru." China told her.

"Okay? Hey where's Alfred and Britain?"

"You don't remember?" France asked looking up at her.

"No what happened?" The French man laughed a little before speaking.

"You called Britain hot and both him and America stormed out the room!"

"I what?!" A blush crept over her cheeks at his statement. "No I didn't!"

"Why yes you did! America asked if you though Britain was hot and you said 'yep'!" Her blush then got even darker.

"No way! I wasn't even paying attention! I've been drawing this whole time!"

"But, you still said it!" Amelia looked down at the floor when something had dawned on her.

"He stormed out of the room you said?"

"Yes and America chased after him." Keeping her gaze low she only said,

"Oh..." The room was filled with silence as the four nations sat there awaiting the Brit and the American to return. Amelia kept her head down and the others noticed and were about to say something when shouts were heard nearing the room.

"You stupid Git! Let go of me!" Came Britain's voice obviously more irritated now then when he had stormed out.

"No way dude! You ditched out on the meeting and it's still going on! Now stop fighting and let me get us back there!" America responded.

"Git!" The four still in the room turned to the door to see America walk in with Britain over his shoulder.

"Sorry about that dudes but I got him back!" America stated walking over to Britain's seat next to Amelia and sat him down in it before returning to the front of the room to continue his speech.

"Okay, now where was I?" America asked the others who were staring at the Brit who returned their stares with glares. "Oh yeah! So about that giant hero...!" America then continued his speech on the giant hero but no one paid any attention.

"Britain?" Amelia whispered to the enraged Brit.

"What?!" He replied still pissed. His gaze softened when he saw how Amelia reacted to his tone. She lowered her head and her hair was covering her face.

"Never mind..." She spoke not wanting to get yelled at by the already pissed Brit.

"No what is it?" Britain persisted. Amelia kept her head down when she answered.

"Well, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I wasn't paying attention and didn't even hear what Alfred said." Amelia spoke her voice getting softer with each word.

"I figured as much, it's okay luv." Britain spoke giving her a smile. She only glanced up at at him but still saw the smile which made her feel a little better.

"Aiya! What makes you think that will ever work, Aru?!" China yelled to America. Amelia and Britain looked up at America to see his response.

"Because I'm the hero and the hero always pulls through!" America replied with his heroic laugh.

"Your going to get yourself killed, so go on and do your plan, Da?" Russia added.

"If you die can I have your sister?!" France asked putting on his rape face. Amelia kicked France in the shin since she was sitting across from him.

"Say that again and next time I'll kick you higher." Amelia spoke glaring at him. Getting the point France shut his pervy mouth up.

"Nice sis!" America said giving her a thumbs up. Returning the thumbs up with her own Amelia said,

"Thanks bro!" They both proceeded to laugh heroically, causing the other nations to cover their ears.

"Okay, well I'm hungry so lets end this meeting." America told everyone rubbing his empty stomach.

"You can't just end a meeting because your hungry! No one else got to speak!" Britain yelled at him becoming angry again.

"They can talk next time! I'm hungry!"

"Me too!" Amelia joined in rubbing her own empty stomach.

"Whatever..." Britain spoke sitting back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sweet! Who's for McDonalds?!" All the nations including Britain and excluding Amelia groaned in disapproval.

"I'm in!" Amelia answered standing up from her chair.

"I guess I could just get a salad there..." Britain said arms still crossed.

"Cool! Anyone else?!" America asked. There was no response. "Okay then, Let's go!"

"Come on Iggy!" Amelia told Britain.

"I...Iggy?!" Britain questioned a blush gracing his cheeks lightly.

"Let's go!" She grabbed Britain's hand and pulled him up from his chair, causing his blush to get darker.

"Come on let's hurry!" America grabbed Amelia's hand and pulled her along and since she had Britain's hand she dragged him out the room. Once they had left France spoke,

"Taking all bets on who gets Amelia!" All the other nations pulled out their wallets ready to place their bets.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Please review to let me know how you like it! Oh and If you guys maybe suggest a pairing I might put it in, so keep that in mind!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


End file.
